


Jealousy is a green-eyed monster and you look like one when you act that way.

by Vulpus_Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 Stages of Jealousy, Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, Derek is a Failwolf, Dildos, Dry Humping, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Stiles, Erections, F/F, F/M, Fluff and cuddles, Fox Stiles, Grinding, Groping, Isaac Has Nightmares, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Mating Rituals, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek Hale, Resolved Sexual Tension, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Strip Club called FairyTale, Stripper Stiles Stilinski, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpus_Nati/pseuds/Vulpus_Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Tension. There was lots of it between the big bad wolf Derek Hale and Little Red Riding Hood Stiles Stilinski. Every time Derek saw Stiles his wolf would scream ‘mate’ but Derek being Derek pushed the feeling away and ignored it. Every time someone would mention the amount of sexual tension Stiles would scoff and Derek would scowl and leave the room to go upstairs.</p><p>Everything was peachy. Well, as peachy as it could get. Until Stiles brought his boyfriend to a pack meeting.</p><p>Neither man was happy, they were both exceedingly jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage one: Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> First story. No judging.

__

## _“I’m jealous of the way, you’re happy without me.”

## 

_

“Who is that?” Derek growled, biceps flexed and his arms are crossed over his chest, furious scowl set on his face as he stared down at the two boys standing at his door.

“This, this is my boyfriend Koda.” Stiles said smugly, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist. “Koda this is Derek. The alpha. And the rest of the pack is inside waiting for us so...” He was about to step inside with Koda when a large hand was placed on his chest and he was pushed back slightly.

“No.” Derek stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest again. Stiles stared up at him dumbly. Eyes wide with panic.

“What do you mean _‘no’?_ ” Stiles stepped back gripping Kodas hand tightly. He watched as the pack silently came up behind Derek, forlorn looks on their face.

“I mean no. You can’t just not show up for weeks then show up out of the blue with your _boytoy_ and expect me to welcome you with open arms Stiles. The pack missed you. You’ve even been ignoring them at school.” Derek, and apparently the pack too if the murmurs and gasps were anything to go by, didn’t miss the huge grin plastered on his face and mischievous glint in Kodas eyes. “So what’s it gonna be Stiles, pack or fuck buddy?” Derek growled, keeping a sharp eye on the younger man that was residing behind the fox.

Stiles growled, his eyes flashing their bright purple as he let go and stepped forward towards Derek, his ears appeared on top of his head, bright orange appendages flicking back and forth furiously. Stiles snarled, flashing his sharp but small fangs before turning around, pushing passed Koda roughly muttering something about always choosing Koda but everyone heard the rise of his heartbeat.

“Well guys it was lovely meeting you. But I doubt Stiles or I will be seeing much of you. Again. Ever.” Koda grinned and followed after Stiles. Derek growled, loudly, watching the jeep drive away. He turned back into the loft, pushing passed his pack, who were watching him walk upstairs with sorrowful looks and postures.

“What are we gonna do now?” Isaac asked, tears forming around the brim of his eyes. Scott walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller males waist, kissing his temple and murmuring encouraging words into his ear as Derek sat up in his study trying to figure out who the hell this Koda figure truly is.

~ 

Koda slammed the door to their shared apartment. Stiles stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking visibly shaken.

“What the hell was that?” Koda screamed, storming over to his ‘boyfriend’, eyes flashing their bright red dangerously. “I told you we shouldn’t have gone but no. You had to go see your big bad sourwolf didn’t you. And look were that got you Little Red.” Koda snarled as Stiles flinched away from him, ears fallen flat back onto his head. Koda sighed, shaking his head he walked into their mini kitchen. _Probably for a beer, great._ Stiles thought. “By the way you have work. Hurry up, go get changed. I don’t want to be late again.” Koda growled, walking back into the lounge with a beer in hand.


	2. Stage 2: Moment of truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek runs into Koda at the supermarket.  
> Stiles is stripping while it happens.  
> Someone goes home bruised and battered.
> 
> But that leaves one question, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.O.V in this one.
> 
> Should be longer.

##  I'm jealous, so jealous. But I've no right to be.

## 

The pack were currently sitting in the lounge at the loft, Scott and Isaac cuddled into the love seat, Allison and Lydia on one end of the couch with Erica and Boyd on the other, Malia and Kira were cuddled on the recliner Liam and Mason were curled at the foot of the love seat and Aiden, Ethan and Danny were nestled in front of the coffee table in front of the fire, each and every pair/group were huddled under blankets watching _Harry Potter: The Philosophers Stone._ Everyone looked as though they were going to fall asleep, that was, until Scotts phone decided to ring. Everyone groaned in annoyance, werewolves complaining about the noise, Scott included until he saw it was his mother who was ringing.

“Mum what is it?”  


_“Scott, oh my god, are you with the pack?”_  


“Yeah mum why? What happened?”  


_“Put me on speaker please.”_  


Scott placed his phone on the coffee table and put it on speaker, everyone watching, listening with confused and scared looks upon their faces.  
“You’re on speaker. Now, what happened?”  


_“It’s Stiles, he’s, well, he’s not good. He’s coughing up weird substances. Scott please get to the hospital. If Derek’s not with you, you have to call him okay? Hurry.”_

Melissa hung up. Everyone stared at the phone with wide eyes and fearful postures. Isaac was the first one to snap out of it. Quickly grabbing the phone he thrust it into Scotts, lingering shortly before pecking him on the cheek and speaking,  
“Scott, you need to call Derek. We’ll all head to the hospital and you can catch up. Okay babe?” Scott only nodded as everyone made their way outside and to their respected vehicles. Scott stood there for a moment before quickly dialing Derek’s number.  


“Come on Derek your mate could be dying.”

 

~

 

Derek grumbled as he slowly pushed the shopping cart in front of him. Shopping list held tightly in front of his face as he picked up things for the pack. He was so concentrated on getting the right cereal for Isaac he probably would’ve missed the stench of another alpha if it didn’t absolutely reek. Derek growled lowly, watching as other humans and lower class werewolves backed off, as if they knew what was going to happen. Which apparently they did. His ears twitched at the returned growl. The alpha took the challenge. Derek shifted into his beta form, sideburns appearing, and eyebrows disappearing. _Why?_ Derek emerged from the alley and came face to face with-

 _“Koda?”_ He cocked his head to the side until he saw Kodas eyes flash red, a manic grin plastered on his face, fangs bared. “Of course it’s you,” _Is he a better alpha? Is that why Stiles chose him?_ “Pity. I was actually looking forward to a challenge.” Derek grinned narcissistically. But before he could attack his phone went off. Usually he wouldn’t answer but it was Scott. And Scott never called unless it was important. Derek shifted his footing, circling around the other alpha as he pressed accept and held his phone to his ear. “Scott unless it’s life or death now isn’t the time. I’m about ready to rip Kodas face off.” Derek growled into the phone.

_“Well it may be death. We don’t know yet. You need to get to the hospital NOW.”_

“Scott- What, what’s going on? Why do I need to be at the hospital?”

_“Derek, its Stiles. It’s bad. I don’t know what happened but he smells like fear, blood and- and semen. Derek help.”_

“Wait- WHAT! How’d-“

“Stupid little runt can’t even protect himself without me. Guess I better go see what happened. Although I think my brother may have been involved.” Derek looked over to where Koda was grinning, backing away slowly. Derek dropped his phone, vision red.

“Why you-“

_“Derek! Help please! He’s coughing up some weird contents we need you here now!”_  


Let’s just say, the shopping was temporarily forgotten. 

 

~

 

Stiles P.O.V

I’ve been stripping, dancing and earning money for the last 7 hours and what’s my ‘boyfriend’ doing? I’d have no clue. Probably buying condoms. Not my problem. Anyway, so here I am, in my dressing room getting changed when all of a sudden the door is kicked in. Three HUGE ass guys walked in, ski masks covered their faces. I squeaked, jumping from the sound. I looked for any sign of exit frantically, sweat forming at the base of my neck. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Miss Little Red Riding Hood.” The biggest brute sneered, stepping forwards and I stepped back. The other two seemed to be guarding the door. But then they turned around and started walking towards me as well. _Well, there goes that._ I thought, whimpering. 

“It’s mister actually.” I managed to hiss. My voice a few octaves higher than normal. He grabbed my forearm roughly, causing me to squeak again and try to pry his hand off. That only seemed to make it worse as they all flashed blue eyes at me and crowded me into a corner. After the first hit my vision blacked out.

_I never got to tell Derek I loved him._

**Author's Note:**

> //Squeaks


End file.
